This Is Me
by UnTiLl-Ur-MiNe
Summary: Okay I was watching this scene and some reason I kept watching this and the story came to mind. The guys are filming the 3-D movie with some drama and romance along the way. ONESHOT!R


**Hi guys I got a new story! Finally it's been a while and I'm sorry terribly. **

**Any ways I was watching the Jonas Brother's 3-D movie and kept watching 'This Is Me' and this story formed in my head so it takes place during this time. But if you get confused I can explain ahead the whole is sorta a flashback for Demi. **

FLASHBACK!!!!!!

Young 17 year old Demi Lovato sat in her best friend's dressing room.

"Hey don't you have to be at the arena soon?" Miley asked

Demi looked down at her phone which was in her lap "Shoot, I'll see you when you get there." She said running out the door "Hi Mr. Stewart." She said running and to her car. She drove down to the arena and parked her car in the back. Demi ran into the stage area and looked around; the production crew was running around to set every thing for the concert that night.

She was currently touring with her best guy friends, the Jonas Brothers; they met on the set of Camp Rock. They became the best of friends. The guys even helped produce Demi's new album. But as they became Demi began to get closer and grow a crush on a certain Jonas of the Joe kind. She never really had the guts to tell him and ruin their friendship.

"Demi!"Danielle said running up and hugging her.

"Hey..Dani what's with excited greeting we saw each other before I left. And Miley said hi."

"She won't shut up!" Danielle growled "And her and Joe-"

Demi's smile deflated "Sorry but I don't really want to hear the rest."

Then enter Taylor Swift, now Joe barely even talks to her and if they get the chance she always up his butt so they can't really say anything.

"You should tell him how you feel…but… that's just me and my opinion." Danielle added.

Kevin walked on the stage with Mr. Jonas behind them.  
"There she is Ms. Lovato!" he said jumping off to give Demi and Danielle a hug.

"Hey Kev." Demi said hugging him back.

"Demi, hun you can come rehearse now." Mr. Jonas said

She jumped up on the stage and set up her mic and ear piece that her guitar player handed to her.

"Can we run La La Land please?" she said as the drummer counted it off and the music started. Demi began to sing.

Joe's POV

I walked back into the stage area. I looked over and saw Demi practicing. My ears were in heaven. She looked so gorgeous singing and dancing around the stage.

Why am I such an idiot? I could be dating her but me and my chicken butt can't tell her.

"Joeyy!!" Taylor called.

But I'm dating that. Yep Taylor Swift. **(I mean no hate to Taylor Swift..she's an awesome artist.) **

"Oh my gosh can some tell her to stop. It's horrible." She said. Danielle shot her a go die look. She kinda said that at a bad time too cause Miley had just walked in.

"Seriously it's horrible." She added Miley jumped at her

"Let me at her." Miley said only to be caught by Nick and Kevin. Taylor jumped behind me scared.

"Calm Miles clam." Nick said trying to calm her down. If looks could kill I swear to God and everyone Taylor would be dead. Hey maybe I could date Demi then.

Normal POV

The music had stopped. Demi hopped off the stage she walked towards her dressing room.

"Thank God that stopped." Taylor said as Demi walked by the group. Nick and Kevin automatically grabbed Miley. Demi looked at Taylor then Joe; she shook her head and walked off.

She walked down the hall to her dressing room for the city they were in. She shut the door and wiped a few tears that had fallen. After grabbing her guitar she sat down and started to strum her newest single 'Get Back'.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" se said as the door opened slowly and revealing Joe.

"Hey." Demi said shocked. Joe smiled at her, it was the smile that made her and thousand of girls melt into a pile of goop.

"Wow we haven't had a just you and me talk in a while." He said.

"Couldn't be the fact that your whorish lip-synching girlfriend won't let me talk to you." Demi mumbled as she just looked at the guitar in her lap.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." She said simply

Joe sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Taylor said those-"

Demi stopped him, "You shouldn't be telling me this stuff."

Joe looked at her weird.

"Your whimpy lip-synching girlfriend should."

"Why?" was all Joe said. Once Demi heard that tears started to form in her eyes

"SHE WAS THE IDIOT WHO SAID ALL OF IT JOE!!!!" Tears were definitely flowing now. "What happened to you? Why are you defending her? She's changed you so much." She said. Joe sat there quietly suddenly absorbing what had happened.

"Gosh." Demi ran out and slammed the door behind her. Joe looked down at the guitar…it was the one that he gave her for her birthday. He walked out quietly and to his dressing room. He opened the door and plopped on the couch.

"Hey dude why the long face?" Nick asked. Joe started to say something but the door flew open to reveal a MAD Miley. She stomped over to Joe.

"JOESPH ADAM JONAS!"

He looked up at her "What?"

"Don't act all innocent with me." There's no stopping Miley once she's started there's no way to stop her.

"If you even try to hurt her again….I swear I will shove your microphone stand so far up your butt, you'll really have fun singing." She said and stomped back out the room.

Nick and Kevin looked at their brother.

"What did you do?" they asked at the same time. Joe just put his hands in his heads

"I'm so frickin stupid." He said. The other two thought for a second and then it hit them. They just shook their heads and walked out the room.

With Demi

"I wanted to smack reality into his face. I mean he's not listening." Demi said wiping the smudged make-up off her face.

"If he doesn't understand then he's just stupid." Danielle said as she helped Demi clean off the smudged make-up.

"You guys are the best." She smiled Mrs. Jonas walked up.

"Hey girls…Demi honey Michelle wants you in hair and make-up."

"Thanks ."Demi said running off

Mrs. Jonas looked at Miley and Danielle, "Ask your middle child." They said at the same time she understood now.

Demi walked in the hair and make-up room and sat in her chair

"Hey honey. What would you like to have your hair for tonight?" she asked

"Ummm curly please." She said trying to hid the irritation growing in her from earlier events.

After getting here hair and make-up done she went into wardrobe and carefully changed into her first outfit. Miley came in and told her it was time to pray. The y walked out into the hallway which was full of each band and some of the production crew, the Jonas', Miley and Dani, and the other thing that was all over Joe, but to Demi's surprise he wasn't doing anything. She gathered hands with Miley and Danielle. Mr. Jonas began to pray. Once he finished ad everybody said amen. Big Rob stepped into place as Mr. security guy. Miley walked with Demi to the area where the riser was to get to the stage.

"Go rock his world and make him see what he's missing. Good luck." Miley said giving her a hug.

Demi smiled and grabbed her mic and crouched on the riser she threw thumbs up to Miley who gave one back. She heard the music start and the riser rose and revealed the screaming crowd.

"How is L.A?" she said as the crowd went crazy again the lights hit and she began to sing.

Half way through her set list she ran back stage for a quick change when Joe stopped her in her tracks.

"Joe move!" she said

"No, I must talk to you."

"I don't have much time." She said her foot beginning to tap.

"Demi I'm sorry…you were right and I was wrong those things she said were evil and rude-" Demi gave him a big hug "Eww you're all sweaty." He said

"I forgive you too and proudly." She said running off.

Demi had just finished her set and waved good-bye to the crowd. As she got off the stage, the guys were about to go on.

"Good luck." She said as they gave her a thumbs up.

She grabbed the water bottle that was being handed to her and took a sip and shut it back.

"Great job." Mr. Jonas said giving her a hug. She smiled back. "Don't sit down for long, you still have to perform 'This is me'" he said.

Demi dashed to wardrobe to change and fix her hair. She ran in circles a few times, then she stopped.

"Found ya." She said grabbing the remote turning on the TV to hear the most awesome voice.

Miley and Danielle walked in the room.

"Hey guys." She said happily

"Some one is happy again." Danielle said as Demi smiled.

"Well take that to be ay yes." Miley added

"Yes well, he realized that Taylor was stupid and he apologized and I'm proud of him." She said sliding the curling iron out of her hair.

They talked an laughed for little while until Mr. Jonas came in, "Hate to ruin the girl talk but Demi you're about to go on."

She jumped up and put her ear piece back in as they were walking back to the stage area with Miley and Danielle following they stood at the side of the stage hidden but they could still see. Demi took her microphone.

"Here she is our friend Demi Lovato!" Joe announced as the crowd went crazy again.

The risers rose and Demi began to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

She stepped down the stairs and met Nick and Kevin at the end. Joe was on the other side of the stage with his mind going insane.

_At the end of the song Joe you can do it. Oh wow lookat her shes so georgous__......Ahhh stop you almost have to sing._

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
T__o let you know  
To let you know  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_She danced around and ineracted with audience and the camera that was filing her._  
Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

She held out the note. The band played for a few measures so she could catch her breath. Then Joe began to sing his part as they met in the middle. They both smiled at each other. The 4 walked down the runway thing, as the song finsihed Joe held Demi by her waist. They turned and faced each other, Joe leaned in and kissed her. Demi's mind went insane

_Omg…wow! Wait…take that Swift!!!!! Ha!_

All you could hear was a big gasp and then they went insane! Sreaming and cheering. They broke apart and smiled at each other, and ran backstage hand in hand

With Miley and Danielle

"Aww this is so cute I think they should…..I spoke too soon." Danielle said

Miley looked at her weird and Danielle just pointed to the scene that was happening on stage. Their jaws dropped and they heard a peircing scream so they ran backstage. To see a fuming Taylor. Demi, Joe , and Nick went backstage.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!" she screamed

"Ohhh I for got to tell you something…were over…yep that was what I forgot."Joe said

Taylor looked at Jemi and stomped off.

"I guess shes not performing tonight." Nick said which made everyone laugh.

Joe picked up Demi and twirled her around.

"I love so much." He said

"That makes tow of us." Demi added

Nick had to pull Joe off so they could finish the concert.

Miley and Danielle walked, more like ran over.

"Oh My Gosh!" they said

All Demi could do was smile.

END FLASHBACK!!!!

A now 25 year old Demi **(it took forever to figure out a right age)** st the picture down it was of her and Joe at Miley's house that night after the concert. It always reminded her of that day. She waddled into the newsest room of the house, it was so cute and a teal blue and brown. She looked down at her growing stomach and smiled.

"Ahhh daddy stop!" she heard a little vice from down the hall. She walked sown the hallway and to a few rooms down the hallway.

She looked in the room and saw her two favorite boys playing and goofing around.

"Ahh the tickle monster has gotten you." Joe tickiling the little boy.

Demi snickered a little, which made her prescene known. Joe looked and the liitle boy made his escape.

"Hi Mommy he said." Giving her hug around her legs

"Hi Shane." She said as he took off down the hall.

Joe stood up and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. "How's my little Mitchie?" he rubbed Demi's stomach. He stood straight up "And how is my beautiful Demi." He said giving her a kiss.

"Im doing good and the little one is hurting a little." Demi said

The doorbell rang and Joe ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys." He said as Miley, Nick, Danielle, and Kevin came inside.

"Hey where is Demi?" Miley asked.

Demi came down the stairs "I'm right here." She said as she sat on the couch next to Joe.

"Mommy…Uncle Kebin, Uncle Nick, Aunt Miwey, Aunt Dani." Shane said running down the stairs and hugging all of them.

"Still can't pronounce my name." Kevin laughed

"Feel your pain brother….but that's not why we're here." Miley said. Everybody was looking at the newest couple.

"Don't tell Miley is pregnant." Joe laughed sarcastically. Niley smiled nd relization hit everybody.

"Oh my gosh!" the girls said as they hugged Miley.

"Congrats bro." Kevin and Joe said to Nick.

Demi sat back on the couch with Joe and put her ehad on his shoulder as he kissed her head. She had the best life anyone could ask for it was a little bumpy in certain spots but was her's.

**I know cheeesy ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Hahaha, well that's the end obviusly. I hoped you liked it. I watched that scene of this is me at the concert so many times for this story. My parents thught I was crazy, and I had to pretend I was writing notes when I was actually working on this….thats how boring spanish class is. Hope you loved it.**


End file.
